


心痒难耐

by HSFL



Category: Real Person Fiction, TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSFL/pseuds/HSFL
Relationships: 王俊凯/王源
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	心痒难耐

王俊凯在王源面前很少有“臊得慌”这种感觉。  
都是只有他把人逗得脸红心跳的份。  
但是很奇怪，在今天这个说特别又不私下，说寻常又不清净的场合，他就站在王源身边，距离很近很近，王源偏偏还朝向他侧着半边身，摩肩接踵，稍稍一偏头，就能闻到男孩发间熟悉的香味；暑夏，他们仍穿着体面的黑色西装，薄汗在颈间蒸腾，一呼一吸都带着恼人的热度，台上的光浮过男孩的皮肤，那光就像月河的水，王源五官浸在里面，漫漫婆娑间淘宕得完美惑人。他专属的一些小动作，与其余人的一来一往里，抬手腕，抿嘴唇，甚至是咽口水，在这样明暗交织的暧昧里，少年人原本瘦削挺拔、玉兰青松的身姿上那种箍喉锁舌惊心动魄的性张力愈被无限放大。  
似乎有察觉到他在右的窥探，王源的眸光也若有似无，转转悠悠虚挠一下，让王俊凯还来不及辨明那来处，就又跟探出触角的动物即将被抓住一样，敏感瑟缩。  
那触角上是有钩子的，一扫就刮得人耳尖发烧，王俊凯眼球往左偏到极致，终是捕捉到了男孩刚好垂下的茸茸羽睫，眼角绯红，和他那丰润的嘴唇一样稠艳。恰逢有旁边的练习生无意间向他们这边看来，王俊凯这是心里有鬼，慌不择路，瞬间低了低头。  
表情尚能维持淡漠，这“臊得慌”的感觉就突如其来了。

算下来，他们大半年没见了。  
今天是在公开场合里的重逢。第一感觉是他又瘦了。或许是工作人员对他本无上心，准备的衣服也不合身，衣服与体肉之间的间隔也更夸张。  
还是很乖的样子。中间有段时间王源要参加个音乐节目，心血来潮把他那发量惊人的头毛给剃了，剪得短短的，看来如果摸上去手心得吃点苦头。王源自拍一张发给他。王俊凯刚好工作间隙，正坐在片场的板凳上休息，听得手机一响，点开就是小孩贼兮兮的甜笑。  
嗬，自个儿还挺满意。  
可是剪了头发的王源看上去年纪真的好小啊，他心里软成一片，就差没拿手去触屏幕上那片莹白的脸颊肉。  
那样就太痴汉了。王俊凯嗤之以鼻。  
少年期里还没彻底单飞的日子，拍组合剧，王源有次坐他旁边，头粘在他肩膀上，软得没骨头似的，手神秘兮兮捂着，不知道在鼓捣什么玩意。  
王俊凯低头看动漫呢，脖子酸了一下，抬头扭扭脖子，小孩就被他逮到正摸着手机里他的机场照。  
人类十七八的雄性迅猛发育，一天一个样。彼时他身高疯窜，胸腹肩臂俊秀的肌肉轮廓也初见雏形。  
这种肉眼可见的变化同样在异性粉丝心里投下一颗炸雷。王俊凯性格内敛，自然不会去过分关注粉圈的嘈杂，也不了解女生嘴里那些“虎狼之词”。最近的机场穿搭博被她们抡到成千上万，刷“性感”、“manly”的比比皆是，可那又怎样。  
他真想用现在大家常怼人的词来句：雨女无瓜。  
他更在意的是王源说，他穿破洞牛仔裤真的太他妈好看，显腰显腿显裆，这身材自己羡慕死了。  
王俊凯的目光凉悠悠地晃过去，视线里王源那白花花的细长手指不停地在那照片上的裆部摩擦。  
这是哪家的未成年又在玩火。  
那时也有“臊得慌”的感觉。仿佛头顶没过一大片温暖的海域，他却想束手待命被倾覆。那一瞬间的窒息快乐宛如超度。他小腹烧得剧烈，下面勃勃跳了两下，那凶物迫不及待想冲破束缚埋进湿湿热热的渥径。  
王源似乎听到了他喉结滚动的声音，连忙收了手，黑亮的瞳仁里一半害怕，一半警惕。  
他哑着嗓子问他：“你屁股不疼了。又想......”  
王源像听到什么不该听，下一秒就凶巴巴捂住他嘴。  
他急促地回道，辩白似的：“我才没想呢，才没有。”  
王俊凯瞪他，拨开他手，逃开三丈远，顺手拧开一杯冰水，咕噜噜往嘴里灌，剧烈地深呼吸了几下。  
久久的，胸膛起伏，眼睛里的赤红渐渐消散，再一看身下，果然它又消下去了。  
他觉得自己遭了罪了，裤裆前头潮乎乎的，哪个谁趴那处一闻就知道什么味儿。脸沉下去，在镜头里应该就是“黑脸”，又坐回王源身边，王源撅了撅嘴，没敢说话。他只好拧了拧俊眉，“大义凛然”地斥责：“王源，你这是痴汉行为，是大大的不正确的！思想特别不干净，作风特别不检点！对小王源的发育也特别不好，哥哥要帮着你爱护他！照顾他是我们共同的责任！”  
王源捂着裆迅速跳开，脸霎时间红扑扑，小软舌探出来，嗔怪又没说什么，只是舔舔两颗兔牙。  
最后声音小得跟蚊子嗡一样：“我这不是......刷微博恰巧在热门上看到她们yy你嘛……我在想她们说得真对，然后......”  
王源大着胆子抬眼看了看王俊凯的眼睛，那双漂亮的桃花眼在霞云下像有烟火划过的琉璃，小心翼翼的自己在里面无所遁形。这男人的五官由他天马行空的词形容像湛蓝西海里一片孤岛，外人看着，外人永远近不了。  
遥远而璀璨。  
半晌，嘴角笑开了，一切都柔和开来，王俊凯就看着王源的眼睛弯着，如两颗大星球突然洒落万千细碎的小星辰，流光道道，皎洁的整齐的牙齿露出来，嘴角的细纹都透着狡黠灵动：“我就觉得我男人是太帅太性感了！”  
王俊凯紧锁的俊眉也不拧了，脸色也不沉。  
晴空万里赶走了偶尔出现的乌云。  
王源凑得还不够近，他听不到的，王俊凯想。他不可能听到他胸腔里剧烈跳动的心脏，真奇怪，那声音分明振聋发聩，那声音是磅礴的惊雷。  
这爱恋还要怎么深沉，在最深最远的纪年，无数的岛屿在那星球里燃烧毁灭消亡。  
眼前模模糊糊，他甚至觉得自己也消亡了。  
他从来没有告诉过王源，他很喜欢。  
他非常非常喜欢王源说“我的男人”这句话。每一次默认亲密无间关系还带着理所当然的坦然，神佛无挡的骄傲，和那翘着小辫子的俏皮，王源每一次言辞里把他划为自己人，都是他最轻松欢愉的时刻，不亚于那年他知道要和王源一起组合出道的那天。  
这天晚上他们酒店同房。王源趴在自己那张床上，掌着手机玩游戏，身上穿着一件深色格子睡衣，布料棉密如织，就是这颜色跟个小老头一样。那时候没练腹肌，小肚腩还软乎乎地陷在白胖被子里，发梢还是湿湿的，露出来的地方都形销骨立，纤细精致。  
王俊凯就站在床后看着他发顶的旋儿，小孩聚精会神，也没察觉。站着看了老一会儿，王俊凯才脱了衣服抬脚进了浴室。  
过没多久，伴着声浑浊的叹气，浴室门“哗”地拉开，急切刺耳，王俊凯似压不住什么又大步走了出来，王源闻声看去，王俊凯成暴露狂必有妖；果然还没来得及挣扎，王俊凯拽过他细软的手臂，扛起他就进了浴室。  
裸露的皮肤温度烫得惊人，王源侧脸挨上男人硬朗结实的胸膛心如悬旌，不敢再动了。  
“喂！干嘛！我洗过澡了！”声音微弱又干巴巴。  
抗议无效。  
王俊凯“咣”一脚踢合了卫生间的门。  
只留下手机可怜兮兮躺在床上发出游戏进行中的声音，里面组团的队友可能在家里骂街。

雾气蒸腾的密室里，镜子都被熏成一片白。  
一只手在虚空里想抓什么抓不到，难耐地撞上了镜面，擦出一块清明。就静静记录下淫靡的一幕。  
赤身裸体的两个少年叠在一起，出现在洗手台镜面。身形小巧一点的那个，被身形颀长的那个压在大理石台面，乳肉被挤得不成样子，乳尖又被瓷砖的冰凉刺激到通红挺立，他腰身被整个对折，欲肉灵活，两条细白的长腿紧紧并在一起，一根肉红色的粗壮阴茎从他的大腿细缝处挤了出来，硕大的龟头顶端还渗着粘液，夹着汗味的麝香，随着身后男人浅重不一的顶弄在大腿间进进出出，那张了口的马眼在雪肉里若隐若现。  
王俊凯的手紧紧掌住王源滑腻腻的臀胯，爱不释手在上面抚弄挤捏，酒店提供的沐浴液抹在自己的性器和王源柔软的大腿根部，已经被长时间的活塞运动打出了白沫，男人越插水声越大，他觉得王源这双腿和他后穴里的肠肉一样会吸会夹，天生要裹男人的肉棒。软肉宛如蚌里的软体水多还有触觉，一吮上他的大家伙就依依不舍流连忘返，非抚慰他茎身上每一寸经络才好。  
太爽了……  
男人那么喜欢做爱真的是有原因的。  
他长这么大屌本来就该找个乖巧给睡的。王源不给他操给谁操，十六岁就开了苞，他身体每一处敏感点他在这些年的亵玩里早已了如指掌。吻哪里大眼睛会湿，吻哪里他耳廓会痒，吻哪里他奶头会翘，吻哪里小王源会流水......他通通知道。王俊凯喘息着，额头的汗打湿了头发，他沉沉地低笑，往王源蝴蝶骨上蹭。  
呼吸声越来越重，他薄唇微张，又顺着王源后脖颈发尾往下开始吮啃。裸背上触目惊心像花一样的吻痕，又红又深，腰侧是男孩的禁区，一碰就软，还哼哼唧唧地笑。王源最诱人的是臀上有颗肉痣，他要低下头才能舔到，无奈只能先把肉棒从他腿间撤出，王源被他肏得正迷茫，这一停顿忽然像从九万里高空往下坠，呻吟声立刻轻微下来，脑海里冒白光，几秒后才清醒一点。  
王俊凯软厚的大舌裹着那粒小痣嘬出声来，鼻端冒出的热气打在他后穴附近，王源难耐地缩紧臀肩。王俊凯坏笑出声来，手伸到前面拽住了王源的阴茎，果然也是硬度惊人，上下撸着，茎身表面光滑，小腹毛发也不算浓密，整个阴部颜色漂亮，王源眯着眼睛，嗓子眼儿咕哝着，头微微上扬，像渴水的猫。  
王源感觉到王俊凯的龟头蹭在他大腿上，那小孔里已经有些流精，臀肉更难耐地往王俊凯胯下的黑丛林蹭。  
“真骚。”王俊凯嗓音沙哑性感，兴奋地往他耳孔亲，吧唧一声，手随之放开了王源的那根通直小巧的性器。  
他看了一眼王源此时肉穴口还胀红的惊人，艳艳靡色看着又肿又痛，不禁又在心里懊恼，前天搞他搞太狠了。  
但是谁让他和剧组的小男生多说话。  
想着，肉棒又胀大两圈，重新抓上王源的双腿，蛮横地分开，挺腰又挤了进去，眼睛发红，表情邪佞又艳丽，似恼羞成怒。  
摆胯插得狠，满意地又听到身下人喃喃的撒娇声，声音还是苏苏地哄：“宝宝，再夹紧一点。”  
轻拍了一下男孩屁股，看着臀浪翻腾，腹部又激动地烧了起来。他似是想到什么，侧脸贴上王源的侧脸，香汗交缠，脉脉说着情话：  
“她们转那些微博转再多有什么用……说再多性感有什么用，我又不喜欢她们。我就喜欢你......但是，你不许偷偷摸我。”  
王源稍微回神了一点，小声反驳到：“霸道又小气。摸一下又不会掉肉。”  
王俊凯揪着他的乳头：“源源奶子长得好软。”  
王源还没来得及啐他，王俊凯话锋又转回来：“只许我来说你摸我，你才能摸我。还有，怎么会掉肉......”  
王源预料到他男人有多邪恶了。平常装正经人模范生可欢了，和他做爱的时候本来面目就都暴露了。  
“它好几两肉呢，越摸越大，源源摸摸几两。”  
果不其然。  
王俊凯一边哼哧着向前顶弄，王源觉得腰都要被他耸折了，一边抓着他手摸他龟头。  
不依不挠追着邪笑着问他：“几两！”  
“啊......”  
“几两！”  
“啊，啊，慢点儿……”  
“宝宝你说说看嘛，老公胯下几两肉。”  
“嗯，好、好难受，要尿了。”  
“你那不是尿，是高潮。傻乖。”  
“唔，好胀。”  
“几两？！”  
......  
王源手心蹭满了那又圆又热的龟头流出来的精水，王俊凯底下根部毛茸茸的囊贷一下下往他屁股缝那儿撞，王源只觉得自己那话儿越来越胀，小腹突然剧烈抖了抖。  
“啊！！”王源眼角淌着泪，迷乱地尖叫一声。  
王俊凯狡猾又残忍地用手指掐住了他的茎头。  
“给我射，要射......嗯......”  
“你还没回答问题呢。”王俊凯另一只手在王源小腹上按，射意和尿意更加迅猛袭来一下子吞噬了他的理智。  
“六斤！六两！行了吧。”王源受不了了，“你他妈肚子里生的！你生的！”  
“小孩子不许说脏话！”  
王俊凯生气了，抓着他屁股开始狂插起来。

王源已经记不清王俊凯多持久了。反正最后是他们两一起射了出来，浓浓的白色精液喷薄而出，射得满墙都是，又腥又涩。射完后他喘着气虚脱，下一秒脚一软就瘫在王俊凯坚实的怀里。  
王俊凯近乎宠溺地看着他，捏了捏他肉乎乎的鼻头，低下头在他嘴上啄了一下，小声道：“坚持一下，洗个澡。”  
他困得都快睁不开眼了，狂摇着头耍赖，王俊凯拿他没辙，只能搀扶着他把人逼仄在墙角，打开淋浴头。王源凭着体感觉察到王俊凯又轻柔地把他拉进浴缸里，给他从头到脚洗得干干净净，期间又被他抓住颈肉按在怀里男人又在他嘴唇上来来回回啃了无数遍。  
王俊凯拿着大浴巾裹婴儿一样把王源裹在里面擦得清清爽爽，又把他光溜溜地抱进被子，自己也裸着身子钻了进去。王源被打扰睡觉，不耐烦哼了两声，像小时候那样，这坏人不回自己床上，非要跟他挤在一起睡，从后面搂住他，肌肤相贴，长臂紧紧禁箍在他胸前，四周暖哄哄的，两人沉沉睡去。  
他迷恋极了王俊凯身上常用那款海洋香水味道，清雅高级，是专属王俊凯的味道。

助理来叫早时，王源揉着眼睛极度不情愿地醒来，一回头，身后的被褥已经空了。只有淡淡的余温表明昨晚和那人同床共枕并不是一场梦。  
王俊凯的航班比他早两个钟头，恐怕在他还酣睡如猪的时候就偷偷离去了。  
助理嘱咐着让他快点洗漱就去帮他订早餐了。门一关，房间里就他一个，一切都轻悄悄的。他打开手机的相机软件，脸有点肿，嘴唇也红得不像样，罪魁祸首人  
呢，早就跑路了。心里又泛酸又泛软，莫名其妙脆弱起来。说不出的委屈，让他眼圈都红了，爱人在一夜温存后的离去，让他突然就对这段地下情委屈巴巴起来。  
以前从来没有过的情绪，他意识到他十七到十八岁的时日，他是要彻彻底底长大了。  
他从很早开始就知道他和王俊凯的属性构成是截然不同的。他神经比同龄很多男生更敏感，他多愁善感，既有表达欲也有创作欲，他一直希望有个人可以陪在身边听着他小嘴吧啦吧啦一直念。音乐，性，倾诉，阅读，孤勇自由，这是少年期的王源自在活着的全部内容。  
怏怏着坐了半天，掀开被子下床时，猛一动，腿间剧烈的疼痛刺得他叫出声来，“啊！”差点没栽坐在地上。  
王源刷牙时，满脸煞气地对着镜子中那个满嘴白沫，眼角娇艳动人的男人生闷气。  
天杀的，一看就是被男人滋润过后的样子。  
再也不熬夜滚床单了！  
那一天王源的所有行程都是夹着腿，一崴一拐完成的。  
王俊凯工作完打开手机一看，收到了王源传来的一张图，白底黑字，还是他自己写的：  
王俊凯，大坏蛋！  
王俊凯手一抖，往左右两边张望了一下，没什么人注意到这边。看着这些字如其人一样可爱，他眸色潋滟而温暖，默默保存下来。  
偷偷摸摸，将这张图设成了私用手机的屏保。

思绪万千，陷在回忆里的王俊凯回过神，来不及多欣赏片刻爱人的新发型，片场就传来导演一声吆喝“开工了”。他放下了手机，有一部分的心却已经飘到了那个爱臭美的小鬼身上。他想如果他们没有出名，就是普通两个大学生，此刻掌着男孩的头和他在异国的街头深吻，彼此交换唾液，吻进灵魂，手指穿梭在他短短的发间，他想知道，会有多扎手。  
王源是臭美的，当然也是容易害羞的。  
果不其然，那天的自信没维持多久，王俊凯几天后的傍晚在酒店里用小号刷微博的时候，就看见了一组王源新的机场照。他的小孩穿着件冷感的黑色牛仔衣，在粉丝的镜头里惊慌地用衣服裹住那一头杂乱无章的短发，匆匆逃离的样子，真的。  
可可爱爱。  
他立刻打开手机发微信逗他：“今天下飞机为什么要躲镜头，你那天不是还炫耀给我看吗。”  
吃过晚饭后才收到王源的回复。显然他很忙。  
只见他发来了许多害羞的表情包：明明丑死了。  
隔着屏幕都能知道若是在他面前扭扭捏捏讲这话，会有多嗲。肯定又是脸红到滴血。  
“露眉毛明明很乖啊。哪里丑。”  
“像狗啃的。你有没有审美。”  
王俊凯就笑了：“我的审美是你啊……你在说自己不行？那我去找别人了！”  
“你敢！！”这条是用语音发的，对面声音果然高了八度，威胁意味浓厚。  
“找别人就剁掉你的小鸡鸡。”语音。  
王俊凯挑眉，刚要打字。  
对面果然很自觉又回了句：“大鸡鸡。”  
王俊凯这会儿被挑逗成这样反倒没有生起什么淫邪心思，而且很正经地打下几个字，“我想你了。”  
这是他此刻心里最最直接又热切的想法，就这么直言不讳地说出来了。  
王源没打字也没发语音，过了一会儿只有一条转账提示。王俊凯一看，那显目的橙黄色链接。  
转账给你  
1108元  
王俊凯愣着，还没去点开，王源的信息又来了。  
“老公宠你啊。”

接下来一段时光，他和王源又各自忙碌起来。他流连于剧组和一些零碎通告的拍摄，王源似乎也缩进了他那间录音室。他们不再每夜通话，但也许是新节目的曝光，他能断断续续听到王源的消息，知道他最近在做些什么，便心满意足。这个音乐综艺每周都会现场演出一首唱作人倾尽心力创作的作品，王源最初的梦想好像真的正慢慢闪亮起来。王源在音乐上早已有了不满足于组合的审美与追求，王俊凯亦希望那些组合受众以外更多的人能听到他的男孩的声音。偶尔会看到那些他新歌广受好评的新闻，他也会点开他微博分享的每一首新歌，歌声在他耳边旋转，他闭上眼好像就看见了十二三岁零零散散片段里站在自己身边的，少年王源的影子。  
一天下来精疲力尽回到酒店房间，总在不注意的时候身体新添上了些细小伤口，他张开大掌，挡在眼前，在静默的夜色里，消化着白日里所有的喧嚣与人际。  
药酒的味道还是很难闻，他一边皱着鼻子一边拿着棉签蘸着水往伤口上擦，一边哂笑，自嘲等这块儿贴上创口贴，远看是不是又像一块勋章。  
他和王源约定过彼此都要照顾好自己。  
王源小时候要娇气许多，所以作为哥哥啊，他把给自己疗伤以及帮他疗伤熟练成家常便饭。  
他们短暂分开了，于是他现在只用负责好自己。  
现在到未来很长的时间里，他们都会朝着自己梦想的道路一往无前地奔跑，以后还会有无数块勋章的。  
王俊凯沐浴后懒懒靠在枕头上，惯性点亮了手机屏。  
又是新的一天的凌晨。  
一天过一天，一天都没感觉了。  
只有calendar上提醒到还有不到一百天，王源就要和他不在同一个白天黑夜，这时间才有实感。  
一直不敢对他说的话，只能认怂地缩在被子里说。  
“等一等我，不要跑得太远。”

很长时间没有通话，岂知，在很久后的今天以前，他们再没有机会说上一句暧昧的话。  
那一天是怎么到来的，王俊凯不记得了。  
只是惯常地起早，到剧组，三餐，夜晚收工，回酒店。  
是一个很寻常的一天。在他周围的一切都没有什么不一样，直到这一天过去了，他才能空下脑袋仔细回想起身边人窸窸窣窣茶余饭后议论的一条炸爆全网的新闻。  
新闻的主人公竟然是他嘴里心上念叨过无数遍的枕边人。他之所以现在去回想，实则是迫于生理机能的无奈，他可以说从剧组解放之前，表面完美到一丝不苟，其实一整天他的脑袋很重，就是重到不可思议。这种重有真实感，深刻到不似幻觉，仿佛一座山压了下来。  
他的大脑在这一天出奇活跃高速运转，只接收与拍戏有关的讯息。他的耳朵听不到那些窃窃私语只听到自己与外界的正常交流；眼睛也看不到那些兴致盎然的八卦神色，只看得到剧本里的文字。  
他并不是有意识地去避开什么，可身体就像编好程序的机器精准地过滤，自动地只往大脑里塞工作，直到塞爆为止，再没有余闲理会其他。  
他和他的微信聊天框停在那条转账记录很久很久，他每每手指触上打字的键盘，想打出一两个拼音，又一个一个删掉了。他不知道说些什么，觉得连安慰都是一种无谓。王俊凯不怕自己的岛屿燃烧毁灭消亡，可他怕王源又会想一个人燃烧毁灭消亡。他曾一起长大的少年，不知道什么时候，已经可以做到外在毫无改变，内在炸成废墟，已经长大到能带着一腔孤注，如今每一个选择，都可以尝试着避开与他的人生重叠了。他即将在九月的远行是，如今他躲起来也是。  
王俊凯自认是个温柔热血的人，却从不惮以最深的恶意揣测人言，闭着眼睛都能想象出那些网络世界的暗箭明枪，在很多年前他们还称得上孩子的时候就原原本本无所顾忌展露在他们眼前过，到今天也不会有任何改变。舆论像鲨鱼，而每一个在背后推波助澜的人不就是把一个个活生生的人往那片惊涛骇浪的海里丢，再笑着看他们的灵魂活该都被撕咬成碎片。  
王俊凯眨了眨干涩的眼睛，睁开后，目光之余扫到了床头柜上，那是以前去东京工作时，带回的海贼王手办。  
可是他们自己变了不是吗。  
若是几年前发生这样的事，他的男孩会睁着湿漉漉的红眼睛哀怨地看他，抿着嘴让他给买奶茶喝；扯着他的衣角，默默往他怀里钻；或者就抱着膝盖一个人缩在公司哪间屋子的哪个柜子里等着他来找。王源也曾那么天真地问过很多听者伤心的问题，其中不乏关于外界对他们的声音。王俊凯不知道，他那时怎可以那样坦然地说：别人也有不愿意的。对承受恶意已经习惯，甚至习惯到不再抱有多余的奢望，是一件多悲哀的事情呢。  
还是小孩子的时候，以为彼此是唯一的救赎。他们那时候肩膀都很瘦弱，王源还笑他黑黑的，像小土豆。谁也没有一个温暖如年的港湾，他们只能互相依靠。  
现在的他们不会了，他们早已慢慢长成力求体面的大人，他们对对方偶尔的示弱再也不会露骨，同样，他们对对方的支撑也再也不像小时候仿佛对待一只宠物猫和宠物兔那样小心易碎。他们互相谋求成年人的尊严，看淡生命的跌宕，证明他们可以开始自己造一艘“黄金梅丽号”去平安渡过所有的无论暗流涌动还是风平浪静的海域，做一只不再因犬吠而回头的雄狮，不再因心灵或肉体上的痛苦崩溃失态。  
这对于孤勇的少年人，有时比生命本身还要重要。  
当王俊凯和王源足以平静地略过这个特别的，叫做“我爱你”的一天，时间也如少年人脚下蹬的自行车轮，转得特别畅快。  
他们曾以为会那样难熬和痛苦的初夏匆匆过去。  
暑夏的日光照在映着流云的摩天大楼的玻璃幕墙，再晃到沥青路面，滚烫的热度炙烤出一大股难闻的气味，斑马线两边的人头黑压压交错涌进，蝉隐在城市葱葱郁郁的树间还在没命地叫，却早已被车水马龙的喧嚣淹没。

王俊凯觉得西装里都在发着汗。  
台上台下遮遮掩掩的眉来眼去，这种隐秘类似于偷情的刺激感让两人都开始心猿意马。王俊凯拿起酒杯时，匆匆掠过一眼身旁闭眼饮酒的美人，又刻意地偏过头往另一边的队友看。  
他克制着自己想牵王源手的冲动。  
王源的手是顶好看的，十指纤长宛如削葱，晶莹的肤色让手看起来柔若无骨，手腕也盈盈一握。腕子上的表和本人一样矜贵。  
其实王源绝对是个可轻易捕获女人心的有距离感疏离感的帅气男人，但奇怪的是他每每站在自己旁边的时候，就让他觉得好乖好娇，又听话又粘人，还像没长大一样。到这种时候他心立马就软成一滩水，同时又在为快三个月前的新闻隐隐作痛。  
王源和他性格不一样，和组合里的任何一个人性格都不一样。他是一个内心很有主见，很难向外力妥协活成一个刻板而无聊的工具人，他活得大胆而鲜艳，极度崇尚自由与挑战，永远无畏条条框框又是个言出必行的行动派，人格里有浓墨重彩的野性。  
他时常尝试很多新鲜东西，那些成年人有的消遣他好奇心切，这在世人眼里会觉得他年少气盛过于叛逆。可王俊凯知道，他的男孩是怎样一个清澈又兼容的人，王源知道王俊凯喜欢他干净漂亮的样子知道这个男人有时掌控欲很强，因为爱他，在他面前就会去让步去妥协。  
王俊凯傲娇死，得意于王源对他的偏爱，越看他乖巧到小心翼翼的样子越想肆无忌惮地欺负。

八月这场十周年庆典终于落下帷幕，他们要赶飞机去往即将举办组合演唱会的南城。  
王俊凯换了便服，白色的圆领T恤，水色牛仔裤。他最近健身效果明显，简简单单的穿着因为他那高高大大衣架子般的模特身材显得气场惊人。  
王源的打扮则更加休闲，黑色渔夫帽，异常宽大的白色长袖外套，破洞的肥牛仔裤，衬得人慵懒又有点俏皮。  
王俊凯觉得待会儿卫生间里不摘口罩接个吻也不错。  
结果一出门见外面那群拿着炮的粉丝，哪还敢打什么亲小嘴搂小腰的坏主意，呲溜就钻进了保姆车。  
两人到机场的时候，王俊凯觉得自己得找点事儿干压压这满身的与故人久别重逢的躁郁。  
他见两行人行李箱少说也有个七八个了，故作不经意踱到小孩旁边，清了清嗓子，沉声招呼了句：“你小细胳膊小细腿儿地，拿得了吗？”  
王源凉悠悠扫他一眼，觉得不理他又不好，淡淡说了句：“这不还有助理了嘛。”  
王俊凯笑了，口罩挡住了嘴，只能看见那双桃花眼弯了弯，睫毛长而晃人眼：“助理也有他自己的行李。这样吧，哥哥帮你拿。”  
还没等王源努着小嘴说什么，王俊凯雷厉风行推着三四个行李箱就往门里走，王源只好当甩手掌柜，晃悠悠地跟在后面，悠闲自在跟来旅游似的。  
他脑子里一下就闪过了前些时候某钢琴家在机场两手空空，身边老婆则大包小包的负重全家行李前行的新闻，这男的也是被一众正义网友喷到死了。  
他想这要是他跟王俊凯结婚了被这么惯着，别说网友吧，王俊凯粉丝都要给他寄刀片呢。  
害，怎么如今还会想这么远。王源脸烧得慌，庆幸戴了黑色的口罩。  
托运安检，忙忙碌碌好一会儿，两人才有空闲在VIP候机室里坐下来喝口茶。这小屋里现在就两人，面对面坐着，起先大眼瞪小眼，太久没见导致不知道该说什么的尴尬默默萦绕开来。  
王源呼了口气，随手拿过一本座椅旁的杂志翻看，好像不打算开口说话的样子。  
王俊凯眯了眯眼睛，见王源看都不看他一眼，全情专注的样子，决定不急着这一会儿，就先去了就近的卫生间。  
解决完生理问题，回来一看，刚好见王源靠窗边剥开了一片晶莹剔透的糖纸，外面的天光映在棒棒糖粉色的糖衣上，赏心悦目，王源微微张唇，粉色的小舌头探了出来，舔了舔，似乎是觉得味道还可以，就整个含进去了。王源的嘴唇一向是娇艳欲滴富有血色，衬得脸盘如玉，嘴里含着糖嘴唇也无意识嚅动着。  
王俊凯看着看着就下腹一紧。  
他走过去，不动声色就往王源旁边坐。  
“你在练习室的时候还热情一点儿，怎么又不理人了。”  
王源拔出棒棒糖，在指间转了下塑料棒，动作俐落活像夹了支烟，样子优雅得不像样。  
“谁对你热情了，递了块毛巾给你擦汗而已，瞧你自恋得。”  
王源不笑的时候可太冷了。  
“怎么跟我闹别扭啦。宝宝。”说着，王俊凯讨好地去抓王源的手，边问还边仔细打量王源的表情。  
“嬉皮笑脸的样子真讨厌。”王源本来想坚持严肃结果被这人的虎牙破了功，不好意思地跟着柔和下来。  
“你刚才偷看我，被小孩一看就不好意思了。心怀鬼胎。”王源想到什么，就托着下巴笑兮兮地瞧着他，又把糖塞回嘴里。  
王俊凯皱了皱眉，半晌不高兴地咕哝道：“别小孩小孩的。”  
他不喜欢王源叫别人小孩，或者说，他叫王源小孩，是当成情人间的情趣，王源叫别人小孩又是什么意思。  
王俊凯拿起水杯喝了口水，神色不复刚才的热情，大长腿不自在地翘起二郎腿，王源在一旁反复打量，觉得有意思极了。  
“你怎么又吃醋啊，小气鬼，喝凉水！”王源横了他一眼，偏偏这眼神还透着说不清的媚娆。  
王俊凯眼神一凛，送了眉头，伸手趁着王源不防备，拔出了他嘴里的糖，放进自己嘴里。糖球的热度惊人，是王源嘴里的。这时洁癖什么的不管用。  
王源睁圆了他那双黑葡萄眼，愣在当场还没反应，显然被他的骚操作惊呆了。  
“王源，我难受。”王俊凯开始哼唧。  
“你哪儿难受？”  
“我下面难受。”  
“流氓！”  
王源一听，下意识地朝王俊凯裤裆那儿看。  
果然鼓鼓囊囊隆起了一大团。  
“你给我摸一下。”王俊凯呼吸粗重起来，眼睛充了血，又匪气又色气的样子。  
王源驾轻就熟拉开了他的裤子拉链，就暴露了内里的样子。海军蓝子弹内裤绷得很紧，中间的布料仿佛下一秒就要断裂，那根孽物蓄势待发的样子，用手拢一拢，已经可以看出那根壮硕的形状。  
王源将手探进了王俊凯外裤的裤腰，入手就是扎人的阴毛，男人这里的毛发还是很旺盛，他另一只手随之解开了外裤的纽扣，裆口彻底敞开。男人一阵急促地呼吸，小腹处烫滚滚地还不断收缩，块状的腹肌精实又漂亮撞在人手背上能感觉到弹力，王源坏心眼儿地捏了捏。王俊凯捉了他的手就往内裤里塞。王俊凯去卫生间洗过手后，手的温度还有些凉，自己相反的全身都烧起来，王源咬了咬唇，恼怒他被这人带着都变小色狼了。  
他大着胆子摸到了王俊凯的阴茎，刚入手茎身很滑，跟丝绒一样，手心握上去感知着它的兴奋，跟心脏一样，半勃起时硬度已经非常囊实，热腾腾的上头盘虬的每根青筋都异常活跃，王源左手托起下面的阴囊，右手摸到顶端，发现那茎口还湿漉漉的，裤裆有些潮。王俊凯绷紧着脸上的春情，维持着禁欲脸色有点发白，贴在他耳朵上，糖还含在嘴里，话语有些含糊：“刚才小便过，对不起。”  
接着将嘴里的糖扯出，潇洒地往后一抛，一道抛物线出去最后稳稳地落在角落里的垃圾桶。  
“浪费......”王源话没说完，王俊凯抱着他的脖子，俯身压了下去，两唇相贴，堵住了他的唠叨。王俊凯嘴里还是甜的，草莓味混合了薄荷漱口水的清香，衣服上是那印刻在他记忆里专属的海洋香水味道，就这么温温柔柔包裹了他。王俊凯接吻时习惯性地会闭上眼睛，长而弯翘的睫毛覆下，密密麻麻的小影子在光下计数时间，给了王源偷偷看看的机会。王俊凯的舌头撬开了他的牙齿搅上了他的舌头，细碎的涎沫在口齿间交缠，王源手指触了触男人因为向前探进无意识拧着的英眉，他着迷地想到那些个夜晚王俊凯在他身上挺动的样子，整个房间流淌着令人昏沉的爱欲气味，汗在天花板昏暗的灯下晕出诱人的蜜色，划向他下巴几秒后再落进自己月白色的锁骨间，低沉的嗓音发出的喟叹也异常性感，被碎发遮掩的眉眼是那样纯粹的漂亮，平日里越是冷漠端正的男人做爱时越是尽致淋漓，就连射后虚脱地仰脖都精致得不像样。王源每当这种时候心里就会产生强烈的想要把对方占为己有的冲动，对方在他身体里不够，对方的唇咬着他的唇不够，呼吸相连不够，瞳孔正中央唯一的人是他不够。他不知道他哪里来的那样迫切又暴戾的野心，想着眼角就湿润起来。王俊凯像感知到了什么，忽然也睁开了眼。然后王源也看见了他剔透纯粹的瞳仁，像一个渺远的宇宙，中间孤零零流浪着一个小型的飞行器，就只有这一个。  
里面就只有他一个人，那个人红着眼。  
王源陷进去了，闪回着七年里无数的故事。然后他就看见，荒凉的星球，只开着一朵瑰丽的花。  
肉体间再怎么亲密的交缠也是片面而已，在心头诡秘作祟的远不止占有欲，王源知道。他狼狈地抹着眼角的泪水，任由王俊凯温柔地啄着他的唇瓣，在他的上颚下颚来来回回舔弄。王源的手指深深陷进了男人的肩膀，所幸没有锋利的指甲，怕会伤他。5月21日那天以来他莫大的失序感和毁灭感终于在这一刻得以止战，不再自我折磨，失魂落魄也好，茫然无措也罢，现实里的温暖远比他想象还要溺他于深井。  
无法自拔。  
鬼使神差地，不自觉地更加抱紧了王俊凯的脖子，只想要占有不肯松手，他想要把人揉进自己的骨血，还有把自己揉碎在他的怀里。  
“等会儿，小心点。”王俊凯却连忙松了力道，微微挡开了他，把住他瘦得膈人的肩骨，神情紧张地在他脸上逡巡一圈，才小心翼翼地吐出口气。  
半晌，珍惜地摸着王源的下颌骨，颇有些恨铁不成钢地又嘴碎道：“那么大劲儿，自己这里容易脱臼不知道啊，傻不傻……”  
王源抿着嘴，微低着头，许是也有些脸皮薄，不说话。摇了摇头，又像下定了什么决心。  
下一秒，始料未及的，王俊凯倒抽一口冷气。王源忽然迅捷地将他的裤子完全拽了下来，将他刚有些偃旗息鼓的性器掏了出来，握在手里。  
王源将包皮往下撸，露出了藏在包皮下的龟头，那龟头胀得像鸡蛋一样大，马眼吐着前精。几年前这话儿的颜色还浅嫩一点，这几年性事加剧，颜色已经转变成老道的紫红色，柱身也随着主人的发育越来越粗，完全勃起时可比婴儿的手臂，沉甸甸压在手心，又不时因暴涨的情欲难耐往上翘，腹部的阴毛纠结在一起，包皮也皱巴巴的。男人一发情，性器大多这样丑陋狰狞，可也有比较，王源偷偷想了想自己下面的那根，皱了皱鼻子，小声对王俊凯嗡道：“它好丑……”  
然后就把棒身往嘴里含，王源嘴张不大，只堪堪塞进一个头，那龟头就卡在舌头上，吞不进咽不下，让他有些难受。再个王俊凯才刚刚小解完，味道确实不好闻，但也不至于难以忍受。忍着这股腥臊与强烈的男性荷尔蒙，王源凭着曾经被他调教的记忆，小心收着自己的牙齿，开始动了动舌头。  
王俊凯这下反应大起来，脚难耐地往地上一蹬，身后的椅子惯性往后面滑，椅子的角在地毯上摩擦出沉墩墩的声音，王源害怕动静过大引来外面的人，便死死压按住王俊凯的大腿，狠下心将嘴里粗大的性器硬生生再往里捅，呕吐感越来越强劲，嘴里分泌出大量唾液，湿湿润润包裹得男人魂飞九霄。王俊凯虎牙尖露出来抵在嘴唇，克制着喘息的声量幅度，低下头就看见王源趴在自己腿间，只看得见他圆乎乎的后脑勺，自己的孽物完全被挡住。那头顶翘着一撮呆毛随着男孩上下吞吐的动作在半空晃荡。王源嘬着他鸡巴的样子太乖巧了，他伸出手摸上小孩的脑袋，慢慢地顺着他的头发，觉得人生最快乐的事也莫过于此。  
王源含了一会儿，嘴已经酸得不行，王俊凯的阴茎太大，马眼还时不时流出点东西，腌在舌苔上又腥又苦，鼻尖埋在他阴毛里熏得喘不过气。他以后打死也不会再帮这男人深喉，嗓子眼儿被压着，一阵窒息一阵反胃，受刑般又痛又想吐。  
候机室响起了登记的提示音。王俊凯航班是最早一班，王源预估着马上就有人要来，再个被这根鸡巴折磨这么久，他也想报复一下，忽然就默默撤开了头，卡在嗓子眼儿的龟头刚被那处又热又小的洞那股要人命的吸力吸得正欢，就被无情地释放开来。王俊凯正被小东西含得头皮发麻，一瞬间肉棒被从他嘴里拔出，撤出时还啵唧一声，棒身暴露在空气里，顿时从天堂掉进地狱。  
王源忍着笑，装着很贴心的样子帮他将还硬邦邦到骇人的阴茎重新收回内裤，被那松紧带一勒差点儿一泄千里，最后再刷地一下将裤链儿拉上。王源拿出自己裤子口袋里的湿巾擦了擦嘴，再用矿泉水漱了漱口。  
“好啦。你去准备登机吧。南城见。”他大眼睛含情脉脉地看着满脸黑沉的王俊凯，拍拍他鼓囊囊的裆口，同情地啧着嘴。  
他当然知道男人的欲望一旦上来还得不到发泄，真的比杀了他们还难过，可他总不可能让随时会闯进来的外人来围观活春宫吧。  
“这就完了？我鸡巴还硬着呢？”王俊凯咬着牙阴森森问。  
“谁让你今天穿紧身的牛仔裤。你看看你这里真的好恐怖。”王源捏着他手撒娇，杏仁眼里满是天蝎的狡黠。  
王俊凯气笑了，低头看着自己那难堪的下身，那股气儿上不去又下不来憋得他胸口都疼，阴阳怪气地呛了一句，“好吧，反正我是无所谓，你喜欢让那么多拿着炮的站姐围观你老公的大鸡巴就随便。”  
王源被扎得心口难受，刀子一样的眼神就往对面丢。  
这坏蛋还凑过来在王源耳边留下了一句威胁意味满满的话：“今天晚上，你给我等着。”  
气势汹汹拉开候机室的门，走远了。

隔断了那句在王源嘴里不服气的呢喃：  
“王俊凯，大坏蛋。”

坐在去南城的航班，王源用眼罩盖住了眼。  
耳边是飞行过程中整个机舱里特有的那种沉闷闷的轰鸣，气压堵得耳膜生疼，四周光亮极暗，颠簸不停。  
他想，十几天后，他又将坐在另一个巨型怪物的体内，它将把他送往巨大世界版图的另一边。  
降落的一刻，他将与王俊凯不再分享同一片天空，他抬头是星辰，王俊凯沐浴朝日，如夜和光的两座俊美神祇；他们有一万多公里的距离，他们有12个小时的时差，他的身边会围绕着形形色色不同种族的人，耳朵边参杂着混沌的西语，整座城市的黄昏浓郁得就像这个国家的性格。渝城的味道会越飘越远，那些旧时无比精彩壮丽的故事，随着一帧帧旧影像里那些年代久远的宏大建筑慢慢落又速速起，在时间的洪流里，被失却感洗涤变成黑白的无声默片。  
他有新的生活，或许也会遇到其他让人心动不已的人。  
可那有怎么样。  
世界从不曾停下，可人不还在原地打转。  
他想告诉王俊凯。  
你对我一心一意的好，还是一心一意的坏，我还是很喜欢你，只要别对我和谁都一样的随便；走得再远，我还是很想念渝城的大街小巷，在儿时我们穿梭其间，说笑谈天，不问明天；山、水、故人，都曾出现在我的歌声里。那一天是真的很想哭，我以为十八岁的天空都是黑的，可当我爬到故乡高高的屋顶，在落日下俯瞰整个城市，影影绰绰万家灯火还有我内心燃烧的篝火，我不会毁灭也不会消亡，甚至在都没让你知道的时候我就默默痊愈。你看，我会好好照顾自己，未来你也一定要好好照顾你自己。  
最后，永远骄傲自由。  
我天上的鲸鱼。

END


End file.
